Sixteen Candles
by Tprinces
Summary: it's Haruhi's birthday! and it seems that she dosen't want to celebrate. but, that won't stop the club from giving her a party, wether she wants one or not!
1. Interesting Information

Here's a little idea that I thought would make a good story (don't worry, no one dies)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show/manga.

**Sixteen Candles**

**One: Interesting Information**

"So long my princesses!" sang Tamaki. "Please do us the honor of coming again!"

The last customers of the Host Club giggled and then walked out the doors. Haruhi flopped down in a chair.

"What a day," she said, exhausted.

"Well, you should be tired," said Kyoya, scribbling in his notebook. "You had quite a few customers today. Good work."

"_Yes!_" said Tamaki, raising his hand in a handsome pose. "I must say Haruhi, you have developed into quite the impressive host! All thanks to me and my astounding guidance, I assume?"

"Not really," she said. A red arrow banged Tamaki in the head.

"So tell me," Kyoya continued, "what are you doing tomorrow? Anything special?"

Haruhi looked up. "Um, not really. Why?"

"Well, I just assumed. It being your birthday."

Behind her, Tamaki whipped himself into a rigid position.

"It's your birthday?" asked the twins.

"Well, tomorrow it is."

"And you're not going to do anything?" asked Hunny, his bunny hanging from his arm.

"I'm too old for parties," she explained.

"_Unacceptable…_"

She looked over at Tamaki, who had been building over emotional drama.

"Come again?" He turned to her, tears streaming down his face like little rivers.

"_That is unacceptable! You must do __**something**__ for it! It's the celebration that marks the day you graced the world with your presence! You __**must**__ do something! __**It's daddy's wish!**_"

"I'm not doing anything," she said coldly. Tamaki turned into white stone, which cracked down the middle.

"How old will you be?" asked Hikaru.

"Sixteen."

What was left of Tamaki crumbled into rubble. He then suddenly reformed and grew into a statuesque figure.

"_**What?**_" he outraged. "_**It's your SIXTEENTH?**_"

"So?"

Tamaki put his hand to his eyes, as if to stop his tears as a random spot light made him sparkle.

"_Oh Haruhi…_" he said solemnly. "_You poor, poor child… to not even celebrate your sixteenth birthday… it's probably because you're a commoner, isn't it?_" He wrapped his arms around her. "_You pitiful creature! Oh! If you need money, just say it… I will gladly throw you a sixteenth and – _"

"No."

Tamaki's eyes welled up considerably. "But…"

"I said no." And she slid out and under his grip.

"Ah, come on, Haruhi," said Kaoru.

"Parties are fun!" Hikaru concluded.

"Yeah!" Hunny chimed. "And birthday parties have cake! Ooh! I know! They have the best cakes in France! I could get one for you!"

"Ah," Mori added.

"Look, guys, I don't want a party, ok?"

"But _Haruhiiii!_" Tamaki wined.

"I said _no_."

"_Mooom! Do something!_"

"There's nothing I can do," said Kyoya. "If she doesn't want a party, she doesn't want a party – _Dad_."

"At least _someone_ takes my side," Haruhi mumbled.

Tamaki's lip quivered. "But… but… but your sixteenth birthday is _special!_"

"No it's not. It's just another day. Now, please." She walked over to the door. "I need to head home. I'll see you tomorrow." Without another word, she left. Tamaki looked helplessly at the door.

"_That wasn't right_…" he simpered.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, plan forming in their heads.

"You know, my Lord," they said, popping up behind him, "we could throw her a surprise party."

"Surprise?" he said.

"_Yeah_…"

They each put their arm around Tamaki's shoulder.

"You see," said Hikaru, "we could distract her tomorrow afternoon…"

"…While you guys set up party stuff," Kaoru concluded.

"And that'll work?" he asked.

"_Sure it will!_" they echoed. Tamaki seemed to regain his composure immediately; for he then stood tall and proud.

"_Very well!_" he declared. "_Well will give Haruhi __**the greatest sixteenth birthday party ever!**_"

"But won't Haruh-chan get mad?" asked Hunny. Tamaki smiled and patted him on the head.

"Of course not! She won't have _time _to get mad!"

His mind drifted to one of his fantasies.

…_Haruhi stood at the doors of the Host Club (and for some reason in a pink ball gown) with a cute expression of awe on her face…_

"_Oh, Tamaki… you did all of this for me…?"_

…_Tamaki then came into view, and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her close to him…_

"_Yes, my princess… all for you…"_

"_But… I said I didn't want a party…" She blushed and turned away. "I am not worthy of Tamaki-senpi's time…"_

…_Tamaki lifted her chin…_

"_Of course you are… you are the only one worth any of it… my darling…"_

"_Senpi…"_

"HOW ADORABLE!" he squealed. Kyoya sighed.

"This isn't a good idea…"

They turned to the shadow king.

"Come on, Kyoya…" he pleaded. "This is _Haruhi _we're talking about. Doesn't she deserve a good birthday?"

He sighed and closed his notebook. "If you must, I suppose…"

There were many cheers and then rustling of papers as the hosts started on their battle plan.

Oh dear… this is not going to come out well, is it? Find out next chapter!

T.


	2. Distractions

Glad to see you guys liked my last chapter. Well I hope I don't disappoint!

**Two: Distractions**

Haruhi put on her school uniform for the day. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was her birthday. For most people, this meant balloons and presents and parties. But not Haruhi. All today meant was… well…

She sighed. _Don't even think about it_.

So, picking up her books, she left before her father had the chance to wish her a happy birthday. For Haruhi, birthdays were never happy.

------

"And that concludes our lesson," said the teacher in Haruhi's final class of the day. "Please remember to read chapters four and five for home work. Thank you."

Hikaru stretched. "What a day," he commented.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "That test was just unbelievable!"

"I know," said Haruhi, "wasn't it so easy?"

The color from the twins' faces drained instantly.

"That's not really what we meant," they said. Haruhi closed her briefcase.

"Well," she said, "I guess we should be going."

"Going?" they asked, color back in their cheeks.

"Yeah. Tamaki will be really mad if we're late. So let's go." But before she had another chance to think, the twins grabbed each of her arms.

"Oh, no!" they chanted. "We have something to show you first!"

"You – you do?"

"Yes!"

Then, they ran off, Haruhi innocently kidnapped between them.

------

"Ok!" said Tamaki in a commanding voice. "Put that over there – and move that – no! over there! – yes!"

As he spoke, several men in movers uniforms rearranged the entire Third Music Room. They proceeded to put up banners and streamers, one even wheeled in an ice sculpture shaped as a swan.

"Yay!" cheered Hunny as a HUGE box was brought in. On the side, it had _French Imports_ written on it. Mori helped his small companion take the thing inside it out. What they brought out was a _gigantic_ cake laced with white frosting and red sugar flowers. On the top, Haruhi's middle school picture was frosted on.

"Excellent work!" Tamaki complemented. He then wiped a tear from his eye. "Ah… even in frosting she looks adorable…"

Hunny looked at the giant pastry.

"Oohh…" he swooned. "It looks sooo good… maybe if I just had a little taste…"

He stretched out his hand to take some frosting, but was thwarted by Mori, who picked him up and took him away from temptation.

"Tamaki," said Kyoya, punching numbers on his calculator, "I think we may be going over budget."

"Oh, come now, Kyoya," he pleaded. "Surely we can dip into the club's finances? After all, Haruhi _is _a fellow host."

He pushed up his glasses. He clearly was not in favor of using the Host Club's finances for anything other then the club. He sighed anyway, and said "Very well. If you must."

Tamaki did a punch in the air and continued to conduct his symphony of movers.

------

"Um…" said Haruhi as the brothers took her out to the grassy area of the school. "Why are we here again?"

The red heads smiled at each other.

"You're here," they said, "_to review our new acts!_"

Haruhi went completely white.

_Oh dear God…_ she thought, twitching.

The twins seemed to ignore her reaction and got into their positions. Kaoru fell to the floor, while Hikaru cradled his head.

"_My dear brother…_" said Kaoru, eyes half mast, "_I think… I shall soon be no more…_"

"_No!_" said Hikaru, tears forming at his eyes. "_Don't talk like that… I won't let you die…_"

Kaoru looked up into Hikaru's eyes.

"_Hikaru…_"

"Seen it," said Haruhi, ruining the moment (**A/N** a little inside joke). The two looked up.

"Ok…" they said, "then what about this one?"

Kaoru, still on the ground, now put up a position of defense. He was leaning on his elbows, a scared look on his face. Meanwhile, Hikaru leaned up against him, toying with the buttons on his shirt.

"_Hikaru…_" Kaoru begged,"_not here… please… people are staring…_"

"_Yes, Kaoru…_" said Hikaru, running a finger down his temple, "_right here… right now… I don't care if they watch… let them watch all they want… I just need you… now…_"

"_No… no Hikaru…_" a blush crept up on his cheeks.

"Are we done yet?" said Haruhi a bit coldly. The twins looked at her.

"You're not being a very good sport," they said.

"So?'

They groaned. _This may be harder then we thought…_

Then, they heard their phone ring. Hikaru answered it. From the other line, he heard:

"_Everything is in place… bring the target to the nest…_"

Hikaru grinned at Kaoru, who instantly got the message.

"Yes," they said in unison, "we're done now."

"Good," she said, turning, "because we need to get to the club." Once more, however, the twins grabbed each of her limbs.

"Yes…" said Kaoru.

"Yes we do…" finished Hikaru.

"Oh God…" she said, sweating. "What now?"

Without another word, the two dragged Haruhi in the direction of the Third Music Room at impressive speeds.

Hmm.. how will Haruhi react to the party, do you think? And why is it such a bad day for her? Well, you'll find out in my next chapter!

T.


	3. Surprise?

I'm glad you guys liked my first chapter. I hope this one is just as good!

**Three: Surprise?**

"You two are acting stranger then usual," Haruhi remarked as the twins pulled her down the hall.

"Why thank you," they retorted, grinning.

Finally, they were in front of the Third Music Room. The Hitachiins grabbed each handle on the door and pushed them open. The usual flower petals adorned the entranceway, along with the customary light. However, instead of the familiar "_Welcome!_" that was heard from the hosts, Haruhi heard another chant come from the room. It was a greeting she could never forget.

"_Happy Birthday, Haruhi!_" sang the four members in the room, as well as the twins beside her. Haruhi was speechless.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" called Hunny, tugging her inside. "Do you see it?" He pointed to the massive cake on the table. "It looks so good, doesn't it, Haru-chan? Um, you don't mind if I have a big piece, do you?"

Haruhi looked around. There were streamers, ice sculptures, balloons, confetti, and a pile of six presents that lay near the table. She was stunned.

"You… threw me a party…"

"_Yes!_" Tamaki chimed, taking her hand. "_I did all of this, just for you!_"

"And we did nothing?" asked the twins, sarcastically. Tamaki ignored them.

"_Oh, Haruhi, you must be astounded, aren't you? But believe me, my princess, nothing is too good for you!_"

Haruhi remained silent. Tamaki smiled as sparkling lights surrounded his face.

"How cute…_ the scene has taken your breath away! Oh, I know how happy you must be, but please, voice your thanks!_"

"What's wrong with you?"

Tamaki blinked and the lights around him died. The rest of the club looked at each other.

"Um… come again?" he said, confused. Haruhi wrenched her hand out of his grip.

"I told you I didn't want a party," she snapped. "Why can't you just _listen_ for once?"

Tamaki was taken aback. "Wh-what? But… but I thought you were just being modest…"

Her hands balled into fists. "_You are such an idiot_… if I say I don't want a party, I mean _I don't want a party!_"

"But… I thought you would be happy…"

"_Happy about the fact that you are an inconceivable moron! Is THAT what I'm supposed to be happy about!_"

There was a dead silence among the room. In her eyes, Tamaki could see tears well up. He started to comfort her.

"_Haruhi…_"

"_NO! Don't even talk to me! I hate you! I HATE YOU!_"

Without another word, Haruhi turned and ran out of the room. As she left, Tamaki could feel his heart tearing in two.

_She… hates me…?_

_No… no there must be something else…_

"_Haruhi!_" Tamaki began to chase after her. As he ran, he could hear her footsteps down the marble hall. Soon, however, the footsteps died out, and Tamaki was out of breath. He slowed his pace down to a walk, when he heard faint sobs coming from an unused chemistry room. He cracked the door open to see a figure curled up and sitting alone in the dark.

"_Haruhi…?_"

The figure turned to look at him. Indeed, it was Haruhi, her eyes red and overflowing.

"What do you want?" she asked, hopelessly. Tamaki made his way over to her and sat down. Gently, he wiped a tear from her face.

"Haruhi… what's the matter?" She looked to the side.

"Just go away…"

Tamaki softly put her into a hug. "Haruhi… you know you can tell me anything… right?"

There was a pause. Though Haruhi didn't hug back, she didn't reject him either. He pushed her away slightly and lifted her face up.

"What's going on?" he said gently. She looked back down and hunched her shoulders.

"My… my mother died on my birthday…"

Tamaki's heart stopped. This new information shocked him like a bolt of lightning. No wonder she didn't want to celebrate…

"Since then…" she continued, "since then… my birthdays were… just another day…"

Tamaki pulled her into another hug, tighter this time. And this time, she held on to him with all her might.

"_Haruhi…_" he whispered. "_I'm so sorry… if I knew…_"

They stayed like that for a few moments, not saying anything. But after a while, Tamaki moved her away again.

"Haruhi… I know… I know what it's like to not be able to see your own mother…"

Haruhi looked up.

_That's right… _she remembered, _Tamaki is forbidden to even talk to his own mom…_

"But today is special," he said. "Today you should be happy." He smiled. "I'm sure that's what your mother would have wanted…"

Her heart skipped a beat. Now that she thought about it… her mom wouldn't want her sad every birthday. She would want her to celebrate… she would want her to be happy… like Tamaki wanted…

She threw her self onto the blonde, locking her arms around his neck.

"_Thank you…_" she said. He held her close and smiled.

"_Of course…_"

After another moment or two, Tamaki broke the hug.

"Now then!" he said, wiping her face. "We have a party to get to!" He stood up and offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

She smiled for the first time that day.

"Yes!" she said, happily.

So, hand in hand, they walked back to the music room. When they made their appearance, the rest of the club perked up in silence, waiting for someone to say something. Haruhi looked around and smiled.

"Well?" she said. "Is this a party or isn't?"

The twins were the first ones to react.

"All right!" they cheered. They ran over to her and dragged her in.

"Come on!" said Hikaru

"We've got games!" said Kaoru.

"Ok!" she said, laughing. She was pulled over to Hunny, who was dancing with delight, and Mori, who was… well… _smiling_ at least.

Tamaki watched her go, a quant smile on his face.

"So," said Kyoya, "you seem to have done a nice job, Dad."

He looked over at him. "Thanks…"

"What was she so upset about, anyway?"

Tamaki paused, and then gave a small sigh. "It's really not for me to say…"

"Senpi!"

Tamaki turned his attention back over to Haruhi, who was waving at him.

"Aren't you going to play?"

Tamaki put his hands to his face as his hair curled.

"_SOOOO CUTE!_" he swooned, hearts coming out of his head. He rushed over to her as fast as he could.

"_Yes, my princess?_" he said, dramatically. "_You requested my presence?_"

"Yeah," she said, "we were just about to play truth or dare!"

"_Oh, what a marvelous game!_"

"Yes…" said the twins, deviantly. "A _very_ marvelous game…" Tamaki turned white.

"Don't you two try _anything_ on my little Haruhi!"

"Who said we would?"

"I mean it now!"

"_Haruhi, we dare you to kiss us both!_"

"_I SAID NOT TO TRY ANYTHING!_"

So? Did you guys like it? Give me an over view! What did you like/hate?

T.


End file.
